


A Letter To John Laurens

by JuneMoon1932



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneMoon1932/pseuds/JuneMoon1932
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* I DIDN'T WRITE THIS*<br/> the original author is cuddlylams here on ao3<br/>It was sent to me on a Hamilton group chat on instagram and I wanted to always have it, plus I felt people in the Hamilton fandom would enjoy it. This is a (obviously entirely fake) letter Philip wrote to John Laurens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter To John Laurens

Dear Mr. John Laurens, 

I'm Philip Hamilton. We never did get the opportunity to meet, but my dad talks about you all the time. Sometimes he has the saddest tone in his voice, other times he's very happy. I like it better when he's happy.  
I've come across some of your letters, even though dad never wanted me to read them. He keeps them hidden. I can see why. Mr. Laurens.. did you love my dad? I think he loved you. I'm twelve, and I don't exactly know what love means quite yet (it's when you get butterflies in your tummy after looking at someone special.. right? There's a boy at my boarding school -his name is Georges- and that's the feeling I get when I see him. Is that what you felt when you saw my dad?)  
Anyway, I don't know where you are, but wherever you are I hope you're happy. Dad and I are going to visit your grave today. He visits it nearly every weekend (always bringing a rose from our garden with him too)- he never does sleep much the night after. Sometimes I hear him crying, and then I hear mom trying to comfort him. He's lost so much, but I think the loss of you has impacted him the most. I plan to lay this letter at your grave today, I know you'll never read it but I feel like you'd understand if you could. Sometimes it's best to write your feelings out; perhaps that's why dad does it so much. I'm going to try my best to make both you and my father proud Mr. Laurens. 

 

With the deepest regards,

 

Philip Hamilton


End file.
